Microfluidics allow small sized elements to be used to move fluids from one area to another. Microfluidic handling devices may include micro pumps, micro valves, micro heat exchangers, micro mass spectrometers, micro chromatographs, and micro mixers, and others. Many microfluidic systems, however, require connections. For example, the system as described above may require a connection to a fluidic reservoir.
Many techniques have been proposed to connect a macro fluidic system, such as a fluid reservoir, to a microfluidic system, such as a micromachined fluid handling element. Some interconnection schemes may use conventional precision machining in an attempt to clamp together the various parts of a microfluidic system. This technique, however, may require a large amount of conventional machining.
Other techniques achieve interconnection by gluing capillaries into micromachined pits fabricated by isotropic etching or anisotropic etching of the silicon substrate. This technique may have a low yield because of the tendency for the inlet and outlets to be blocked by the excess glue.
Injection molding has also been suggested. However, the injection molding process may be complex.
The present system teaches an microfluidic coupler formed using micromachining techniques. An embodiment describes a coupler which is annular in shape, and is referred to as an xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring. The O-ring may be made of any of a number of different kinds of rubber materials.
The use of a rubber O-ring of this type allows capillaries to connect to external macro fluidic systems. The connections from the macro fluidic systems can be directly connected into the microfluidic devices. The system disclosed herein allows a coupling force which is strong enough to withstand high pressure, but yet does not require glue or mechanical clamping.
Another embodiment defines a selectively connectible and disconnectable assembly.